Various combined eating utensils have been presented throughout the years. Most presented are combined but to be taken apart for use. Few if any exist that can therefore accommodate a person attempting to eat with a single hand. For that reason the present apparatus provides an eating utensil that can be grasped and used with only one hand, and offers the advantage of a knife and a fork that can function both alone and together.